


Running Away For Our Love

by MajijoGangstas



Category: yoga/magic - Fandom
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, drop out of society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Yoga tells her parents about her feelings for Magic, but these ones don't want to hear it and reject their daughter.  Yoga and Magic stand for their love, targeted on all sides  in this cruel world.





	Running Away For Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Violent, delicate content guys ! Please be aware.

Rainy day, on a road side.

Yoga and Magic were walking, holding hands.

Magic : (anxious) So… did you tell them ?

Yoga : Not yet… I’m gonna do it now.

Magic : Hm. Either way, I’m not comfortable…

Both of them stopped walking, looking at each other.

Yoga : Hey… (caressed Magic’s face) Don’t worry…. (kissing) It’s gonna be okay….

Magic : (kissing) I hope…. Okay, I leave you here then… See you later…

Yoga : Yeah…

Yoga leaving. Magic, watched her walking away, before leaving too.

Magic : (talking to herself) I love you…

In Yoga’s parents house in the living room……………

Yoga’s mother [ Yg’s M] : We want to talk to you about your relations.

Yoga : Eh ?? What do you mean ??

Yoga’s father [Yg’s F] : Yes, this is serious.

Yg’s M : You’re distant with us since a few weeks. You seem to be depressed…

Yg’s F : You’re spending too much time with Magic, this girl is not a good friend for you, I told you so many times already !! She’s a bad girl and you should stay away from her !!

Yoga : (hurt) Why… Why are you saying this ?!

Yg’s M : Since your graduation from Majisuka Jyogakuen it’s been getting worse !!! I wanted to see a successful daughter, we wanted you to become a business manager !! To find a very good job, and see where you are now ??!! You’re doing nothing or just cleaning houses !!! That’s a shitty job !!!!

Yoga : There are no shitty jobs !!! Only idiots who are narrow-minded and can’t understand a thing !!

Y’s F : SHUT UP !!!! We… are really disappointed in you !! We are worried about you but you don’t seem to care about it !!! You deceived us !!!

Y’s M : How dare you talk to us like this way ??!! You shut up and listen, okay ???!!!

Yoga : I’ve got something to tell you.

Y’s F : What did you do this time, you killed someone ??!! I’m sure Magic got something to do with your troubles again !!

Yoga : I’m lesbian. Me and Magic are together…

Y’s M : (shocked like her husband) SORRY ?????!!!!! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY RIGHT NOW ????!!!!

Y’s F : NO WAY..!! ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDIN US, YOGA ????!!!! NO I DON’T WANT TO HEAR THIS WORD HERE !!!!! NO !!!!!! THIS CAN’T BE, NOT IN OUR FAMILY !!!!!

Yoga : I love her ! I know that you don’t like her but please, have some respect for her in front of me !!

Y’s M : Our daughter… our beloved daughter, who turned into a….. Jesus Christ, this is disgusting !!! That’s all we needed !!!!

Y’s F : GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE !!!!!! RIGHT NOW !!!!!

Yoga : Dad !!!!!

Y’s M : HE SAID GET OUT !!!!!!!

Yoga : (sad, about to cry) So… that’s really what you think..? You’re rejecting me…??!! Just because I love someone who’s from the same sex I’m….. I’m rejected ???!!! Your own daughter..!!

Y’s F : (slapped Yoga) I DON’T HAVE A DAUGHTER ANYMORE !!!!! YOU’RE A FAILURE !!!!!! YOU’RE THE SHAME FOR ALL OUR FAMILY !!!!! LOVE IS BETWEEN A MAN AND A WOMAN, NOT 2 MEN OR 2 WOMEN !!!!!!!! HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH HER ????!!!! ANSWER !!!!!!

Yoga : I HATE YOU !!!! YOU DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT !!!!!! OF COURSE I SLEPT WITH HER, SHE’S GIVING ME MUCH MORE PLEASURE THAN A MAN COULD GIVE !!!!! WE LOVE EACH OTHER AND WE’RE GONNA GET MARRIED !!!!!

Y'F : WHAT ???????!!!!!!! YOU FUCKIN..!!!!! COME HERE !!!!!!!!!!!! (Yoga’s father running after his daughter, this one ran as fast as possible) I’M GONNA KILL HER !!!!!!! (Throwing some stuff at Yoga who avoided it)

Y’s M : YOGAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!! WE’RE GONNA STOP YOU, YOU HEAR ??????!!!!!! WE WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, NEVER !!!!!!!!!!

Yoga who was outside the house, quickly called Magic, and had her parents who were still chasing her !

Yoga’s F : COME BACK HERE DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!! WE’RE GONNA PUNISH YOU !!!!!!!!!! (Throwing some stuff again at Yoga)

Yoga : (on the phone, panicked) Magic ????!!!! No… this is bad !!!! Help me !!!! Yeah please, please come here !!!!!! Hurry !!!!!!!!

Magic : (who hung up) SHIT !!!!!!!

Y’s F : SHAMELESS DAUGHTER !!!!!!!! FUCKIN YOU !!!!!!!!!!! I’M GONNA STOP YOU !!!!!!!!!!! YOU’LL LIVE WITH A MAN, I’LL FIND SOMEONE FOR YOU AND YOU WON’T RUN AWAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

VRRRRRRMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y’s M : DARLING, LOOK !!!!!!!!

Y’s F : THIS FUCKIN SLUT !!!!!!!!!! WAIT !!!!!!!!!

Magic arrived in a car tuning, serious look and quickly picked Yoga up !

Y’s M : YOGAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!! YOGAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Magic drove away, leaving skid marks.

Magic : You’re okay ????

Yoga : (tried to keep back her tears) N..No… but now you’re here… and..!! I… I feel safe..!

Magic : (put her hand on Yoga’s thigh while driving) It’s okay… Baby I’m proud of you… Don’t worry I’ll protect you, you’re not alone…

Yoga : They said awful things..!!! About you, about me..!! (Crying) They said I’m not their daughter…

Magic : (angry after Yoga’s parents) DAMMIT..!!!! (Driving faster, slapped the dashboard)

Both of the girls remained silent for a few mins, as Magic was still driving. She stopped her car in a rundown street.

Magic : Hey… (taking Yoga’s hand) As long as I’m here, nothing will happen.

Yoga : Hm. Let’s get out of the car…

The 2 girls were outside, the rain was still falling.

Magic : (smiling) Isn’t it exciting, somehow ?

Yoga : What do you mean ?

Magic : Everyone is against us ! (laughing) A good reason to fight harder !!

Yoga : (laughing too) It’s just my parents you know… (she wrapped her arms around Magic’s waist) They want to find a man for me…. (kissing)

Magic : Oohhh…. motherfuckers…. (kissing) I refuse…. (kissing)

Yoga : Hm…. maybe should I accept…? (kissing)

Magic : What ??!! (Both of them laughing) Hey ! My girlfriend is not someone that I’ll share with anybody else…. (kissing) I love you…. (kissing)

Yoga : Me too, honey…. I love you for who you are…. (kissing) everything about you and…. your pussy, too….

Magic : (smiling) My pussy ?? Wait you love her more than me…? (Laughing) I’m gonna be jealous…. (kissing)

Yoga : She’s irresistible…. just like you…. (kissing)

Magic : I think she wants to tell you thank you…. (kissing, suddenly lifted Yoga up and made her sit on the hood of the car)

Yoga opened her legs and wrapped them around Magic’s waist, this one necking her before to take off her shirt.

Yoga : (eyes closed) Q..Quick, please..!! Magiic….

Magic : (smiling) Okay princess…. (kissing) As you wish…. Oohhh…. you really really want me…? Yoga… you’re too hot, what’s happening…? (Blushing)

Yoga : P..Probably the rain…. this atmosphere… Quick please… I need your love aahhh..!

Magic : Damn..!! Talking like that you excite me even more…. (kissing, took Yoga’s pants off ) Yoga..?? Hey baby ?? What’s wrong ???

Yoga : Do it, Magic..!! (About to cry) Do it !!!

Magic : No, you’re not okay, I can see it !!

Yoga : DO IT PLEASE..!!! I NEED YOU..!!!!! (crying) I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME !!!!

Magic : No, sorry seeing you like that is..

Yoga : DO IIIIIIIT !!!!!!!!! (screaming in pain) I NEED YOU NOW..!!!!! PLEASE, HELP ME !!!!!!!! HELP MEEE !!!!!!!!!

Magic understood that Yoga was suffering and needed to be comforted right know, to let it out. Though it hurted her to see Yoga like that, she was ready to please her.

Magic : O..Ok !! I-I’ll put slowly..

Yoga : MAGIIIC..!!!!!

Magic closed her eyes, took a deep breath and put her fingers inside Yoga.

Magic : Yoga…

Yoga : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hearing Yoga like that was so painful for Magic who was about to cry too but she knew that Yoga wanted her to continue.

Yoga : DON’T PAY ANY ATTENTION..!!! PLEASE !!!!!! PLEASE…!!! MAGIIC..!!

Magic obeyed, thrusting her fingers faster inside Yoga’s pussy, she knew that she needed to endure Yoga’s painful cries till the end.

Yoga : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Magic : (tears coming out, feeling Yoga’s pain) Yo..Yoga… I love you…! I’m sorry for n..

Yoga : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HELP ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP MEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAGIC, WHY ?????!!!!! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY IS IT A CRIME, WHY IS IT A CRIME TO BE LESBIAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY ARE WE REJECTED WHY SOME PEOPLE CAN’T ACCEPT US AS WE ARE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Crying against Magic’s chest, this one stopped everything and quickly hugged Yoga)

Magic : I’m sorry..!! I’m sorry about that… Yoga, hey..!! Look at me… I love YOU, and this is the most important !! I fell in love with the woman in front of me, she could be straight or anything else I don’t care, I just love her, I LOVE YOU BABY !! I’LL NEVER EVER LET YOU DOWN I’LL GIVE MY LIFE FOR YOU !!! (Kissing and suddenly the 2 girls kissed each other faster)

Yoga moaned in Magic’s mouth, Magic did the same against Yoga’s breasts

Yoga : I… love you too… honey..!!

Magic : I… don’t get it either… there’s nothing better than fucking a girl…. (Putting 3 fingers inside Yoga, thrusting them faster)

Yoga : Aaaahhhhh..!!! Oooooohhhhhhh honeyy..!!

Magic then slowly spread Yoga’s legs before to kiss her pussy. She licked her and noticed that Yoga was about to give up.

Magic : Mmm…. babe…. (Smiling, teasing) I have to do sooomething very very quickly….

Yoga : Aahhh aaaahhhhh..!!!! Ooohhhh..!!! This is..aaaaaahhhhhhh Maagiiiic…!!!

Magic : Hehehee….

Yoga : Let’s go back inside…. (kissing)

Magic : Aww…. what are you planning to do…? (Kissing)

Yoga : I want to turn you crazy…. (kissing, sexy smile)

Yoga suddenly took Magic’s hand and the 2 girls got back in the car. They were soaking wet because of the rain that was still falling outside and Yoga quickly was over Magic, kissing her in the driver’s seat, taking off her clothes. Yoga bit Magic’s ear before necking her.

Yoga : Miss Magic…. poor you…. mmm…. (kissing)

Magic : Aaahhhh.!!!! Noo..!! Y..Yoga !!!

Yoga : (smiling) Yes…? Feeling weak..? (Kissing, sucking hard Magic’s boobs)

Magic : (eyes closed) Ooohhhh !!!!!!! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..!!!!!

Yoga : Being tortured like that…. (kissing, putting 2 fingers inside Magic’s pussy and sucking her boobs at the same time)

Magic : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOGAAAAAAAA PLEASE AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoga : (smiling) Hehehehe…. you’re really sex when you’re like this you know…. (kissing) I can do anything to you, so vulnerable mmm…. (kissing Magic’s belly while thrusting faster and faster her fingers)

Magic : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEESSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BABYYYYYYYY OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoga : Yeah, hold on tight honey…. Aahhh…. (Suddenly suckin really hard Magic’s pussy !)

Magic : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOGA..YOGAAAAA YOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BABYYYYYYYYYYYYY YEEEESSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoga : Poor pussy…. mmm I’m gonna rip her apart…. (licking Magic’s clit)

Magic : OOOOOHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Y..!! YOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA STOOOP OOOOHHHHHH YEEEEESSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOHHHHHH MY GOD OOHHH FUCK..!!!!!! OOHHH SHIT OOOHHHH SHIT OOOOHHHHH SHIIIIIIT !!!!

Yoga : Yeahh oh delicious mmm…. Hehe…. (Kissing) Honey, I can’t get enough…. Aahhh….

Magic : OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YEEES AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SO GOOOOOD..!!!!!!!!!! BABYYYYYYY..!!!!! Oohhh my godness..!! Thank you..! Aaah…

Yoga : (kissing) Thanks to you….

The 2 Queens kissed each other.

Magic : Damn it’s too hot in this fuckin car…!

Both of them getting dressed. Suddenly, a gang appeared, walking towards them.

Yoga : Who the fuck are they ??!!

Magic : Let’s get out of the car !!

Man 1 : Oooh, pretty giiiirls !! We’re luckyy….

Yoga and Magic got out of the car and were standing next to each other, the 10 men surrounding them.

Yoga : We’re not interested !! Stay away from us !

Man 2 : What ?? But wait, we want to party with you a little bit…. Aren’t we hot enough for you ??

Magic : WE SAID WE’RE NOT INTERESTED, ASSHOLE !!!

Man 3 : (acting) Oh my heart..! (the other members laughing too making fun of him saying that he got rejected) Could it be…that you’re lesbians ?? HAHAHAHA !!!! (all the members laughing too)

Yoga : Yeah and why the fuck you care ?!

Man 10 : You’re not bi ?? Nooo waay !!

Man 8 : (provocative) Maan, that’s not gooood… a girl can’t be a lesbian, what a waste !! Hahahahahahaha !!!!!

Yoga : What fuckin idiots you are..!!! Well, you see we don’t like dicks so try to the next place in a hooker bar !!

Man 6 : WOOOHOOOO ! She crushed you, man !! BAAANG BANG !! Girl you got balls, as expected from a yankii… exciting…. see how horny I get…. (touching himself)

Man 5 : Those fuckin bitches… things like that shouldn’t exist ! So who’s the man ?? Hehehehe !!

Magic : Shut up..!!!!

Man 1 : Ooh she’s maad, I guess it’s you !! Where’s your dick ??!! HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! (Others members laughing)

Magic : If you’re so interested why don’t you go and find one to taste, fucker ?! Just put it in your fuckin ass or suck it hard, you’ll like it !!

Man 2 : What the fuck did you just say you fuckin lesbshit ??!! A dick is made for a cunt, a cunt is made for a dick !!! That’s nature, see, that’s how you..

Magic : SHUT UP FUCKIN BASTARD !!!!!!!!!!!! (rushing to the guy, furiously mad, hitting him, MG5 fighting background music played)

3 Men quickly hold Magic.

Yoga : MAGIC !!!!!!! (she was about to hit the guys but the others stopped her, one of them aiming a gun at Yoga)

Man 10 : Nobody talked to you, little brat !

Man 2 : (who stood up) Maaaan… you’re really strong, you bitch !! I love girls like you who resist me…. it just makes me want to fuck you harder…. (hitting Magic in the stomach)

Magic : AAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!

Yoga : MAGIIIIIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Man 2 : Such a cute face…. You see, girl, right now I could hit you more with all you said… but that’s giving a bad example for the next generation ! Pretty yankiis girls can’t forever have their faces getting messed up…. they need men to comfort them…. Sooo…. I’m gonna make you change your heart….

Magic : Hahahahaha… It doesn’t work like that, asshole !! (Defiant) I’ve never been interested in men, I only know pussies and it’ll never change, you don’t know anything about lesbians you fuckin bastards… sorry, get lost fellas !!

Man 2 : What a shame ! But I wanna enjoy my time with pretty bad girls…. (suddenly dropping his pants, gripped Magic’s hair roughtly, forcing her to perform oral sex on him)

Majisuka Gakuen 5 sad background music playing.

Magic : NOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HMPHH..!!!!

Yoga : MAGIIIIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON’T TOUCH HER !!!!!!!!! NOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Man 10 : (who still had the gun aimed at Yoga) You wanna die for her ??!! Why don’t you bend down instead, bitch ?! Hehehe…. 

Yoga : (crying) NOOO !!!!!!!!! LET GO OF ME !!!!!!!!!!!!! NOO..!!!! DON’T..NOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Magic : (crying) YOGAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOOOOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOO, PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Man 2 : Shut up, baby…. Give it to me, hahahaha !! Just a blow aahhh yeess…. just like that, come on..!! Ooohhhh I’m cumming this is soo goood aaaahhhhh..!!!!

Yoga : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The men who were holding Yoga, started to undress her.

Man 5 : You see, that’s why having a dick is useful…. we shag from behind and from ahead, thing that you, girls, can’t do…. (started to penetrate her)

Yoga : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Magic : YOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (bit Man 2, managed to hit him and the others very quickly)

Man 2 : AARGH..!!!! BITCH !!!!!!!!!! TAKE HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Man 5 : FUCK !!!!!!!!!!! 

Yoga crushed Man 5′s foot and hit him. She hit the other members too before Magic grabbed her by the hand and ran away as fast as possible.

Some of the men were purchasing the 2 Queens ready to shoot them. Magic noticed it.

Magic : DIE, YOU SICK BASTARDS !!!!!!!!!!!

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG !!!!!!

Yoga shot them too while they kept running. A few mins later they stopped and hugged each other, relieved.

Yoga : Magic..!! 

Magic : Ooh Yoga..!! 

Yoga : We… we…

Magic : It’s okay… The most important is that we’re alive, and together… I love you…

Yoga : Me too, I love you…

Both of them kissing before running back to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> End of the story. Thank you for reading. Painful one. I wanted to bring a serious problem that we face when you’re lesbian or gay, or other, with people attacking and rejecting you. Whatever we are, we are all equals, all the same, love is love. We should just love each other without being judged or rejected.


End file.
